My Destiny
by IsabelaAngelStar
Summary: Suzi, a teenage girl with dark brown eyes, thought that his life was a living hell. A father, who did not know because was murdered by her mother, who abuses her to the limits if it does not do what you are commanded, two older sisters who only give problems and headaches to Suzi, a completely horrible family that evil comes to her, she is forced to work as a servant for them.
1. Chapter 1

attention:

1º- Air Gear is not mine, nor the characters in that appear in the story the only characters that belong to me are, Suzi, Carol (mother) and sisters (Lucy and Nina).

2º- Any mistake I apologize because Inglês is not my real language

Chapter 1:

Another hellish day, when the day will be free from this prison? Oh, I know ... Never! Why? Very simple, my sisters are going discuss it and then my mother will leave me some injuries in the arms and my face with a knife

Yes, knife, '' weapon '' your favorite, I tried many times to escape, but my sisters always finds me and they always say that my mother, what, then, is not pleased when I start crying and bleed enough, have no friends, because of the clubs that launched my own sisters in school, which makes my school life, also hell.

To my sisters'm just a stupid, worthless and down, my mother, I'm not the perfect daughter she always wanted, I wonder when my father was alive before I was born, if they have never been. My father died a month after I was born, so I do not know anything about him, not even his appearance.

I looked one last time to my room now full of empty boxes on the floor, but I'm moving, my mother got a job for my two sisters as models in Japan, and so we have to move there.

- Mother does not understand because of Suzi have to come! - Shouted one of my sisters, Nina, three of them were talking downstairs waiting for the movers arrive.

- Nina mother's right! Because she have to come?

- He will have to come if you do not see who can do the housework? - I asked my mother to them and they were silent.

I did not want to leave the room until it was time to go to the airport, which did not take long, because the engines came and I had to come down. When I came down, I saw my mother to give orders to men who began to look askance at her, but did not complain of not wanting to lose his job.

My mother and my two sisters left home and I always behind them, got into the taxi I had to stay ahead because my mother did not want their daughters perfect touch me, what made the man to open taxi mouth I just smiled at the poor man as he drove to the airport.

We left late in Portugal and arrived in the evening in Japan, so we have to our new home, the things he had in Portugal they were all there in order and nothing left, my mother and my sisters were satisfied  
>- What the hell is ai no waiting !? - Cried my mother giving a good slap in my face, making my head turn to the right and I could not look at her because my face was burning and hurt a lot - you still have to make dinner for me and my daughters ! You have one hour to the works and is not, if you want to feel more pain.<p>

As soon as she finished speaking was running to the kitchen and started making dinner to die of pain, where he had the hand the mark of my mother, to form, in the face sure tomorrow you will no longer red'll be- if swollen.

Then spent an hour my mother and my sisters were eating and I took advantage and went to my room, wearing pajamas and was some time looking at the sky, which was full of stars, last minute I looked at my bed, where had the uniform, tomorrow will be a long day at the new school, and my sisters also go there, which should be to make my life hell, because the school is the worst school around Japan.

Luck is my sisters were not in the same class as me, because I had not spent a year in school and so are the 11th year like me, but I go to the class while they go to class D.

- Well, you better go to bed ... - I said to myself, afraid that tomorrow comes.

- Suzi, come down immediately, to clean the dishes! - I heard my mother scream downstairs and out as quickly as possible from my room to clean the dishes.

The next day I woke up full of pain in the arms, because it is my mother yesterday I decided not well washed the dishes and hurt my arm with a knife, it hurts me to face not only the swelling, but also has a small cut cheek.

I got up and started to wear the uniform, which was a little big, why not eat has been two weeks so hungry, I knew the weather is warm, but could not help showing the wounds in my arms, so I I took the brown coat and dress, get out of my room and I was preparing breakfast, while my sisters are dispatched and my mother was still asleep.

So my sisters and dispatched finished eating, they left and were walking to school, I waited for a few minutes and then also leave the house, I'm sure the school will be hell.

Once I got to the street school, I saw many children with school uniform, by far, my sisters saw the smile and laugh because entered the school, it was time to go and I walked faster to get the time I I started school and I came across the director.

- the Delayed! - He said looking at me seriously, but then softened her look, I think he was surprised by my wounds on his face.

- I'm sorry I lost myself ...

- ... I just hope it does not happen, the sisters are already in the room of Suzi girl, come on! - Said turning and I followed him to the door, where he opened suddenly, he came in and motioned for me to go also, when I came I ran into my new teacher, she ... Well ... It is strange .. . ...

- H-Hello you must be the new student, S-Suzi, right?

- Um ... - said shaking her head and she seemed scare

- T-that horror, his face is badly injured, s-sure it was ... - She is even thinking what I'm thinking, is not it? - W-Well, you can sit the way, Suzi!

I looked where she was pointing and saw it was one of the secretaries in the background in front of the window, perfect! Sai logo near my strange teacher and sat there, not looking at anyone, just to the window in front of me, while the teacher was teaching.

I felt they were looking at me, the truth is that I felt that several people looked at me and I was not, this day will be awful.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning:_**

1º- Air Gear is not mine, nor the characters in that appear in the story the only characters that belong to me are, Suzi, Carol (mother) and sisters (Lucy and Nina).

2º- Any mistake I apologize because Inglês is not my real language

**Chapter 2**

After all the classes in the morning, come lunchtime, I see all my classmates coming out of the room and I see a group to get closer to me, but before they arrive too close to me, I got up and exit the room as fast as possible, do not want to get close to anyone, if not my sisters tell my mom and I do not even want to think what might happen!

I walked the halls of that school, looking for a place that was empty, in order to be alone, when I turned around on a the hallway and saw my sisters to talk to a group of girls, sure to be her new friends.

Tried turning to run away from them but it was impossible because my sister Lucy have seen me.

- Ahh, Nina, looks Suzi is here!

- Hmm ... Oh it is! Girls will want you to meet Suzi!

After what Nina said, was surrounded by girls in front of me was my sisters laugh.

- Girls, this is Suzi, the girl in our old school was raped by a group of guys! - Said Lucy laughing too. - Not true, Suzi?

As I did not answer, they all started laughing, I knew that today the school would be hell, and when I realized I felt a sharp pain in the stomach and falls to his knees, and they all laughed.

I felt these girls to give feet tip to the face, the other on the back and legs, I felt a few more in the stomach and they just laughed at me and blood was running from his wounds.

- Cry! Why the hell do not you cry !? Hurts not you !? - I heard a girl screaming at me in anger, I've learned to endure pain for a long time, so I rarely cry of pain, only cry when I'm alone.

- Stop ! What the fuck are you guys doing !? - I heard someone yell from a distance and steps to approach people to run.

I no longer feel the girls and my sisters to beat me and I heard a few more steps to take and to destanciarem, I just did strength to get up off the floor and leaned against the wall and sat with his head down, my body Doí like hell and my face was burning too, wanted to cry.

- Are you okay? - I heard a voice of a girl asking, raised my face and saw a girl with blue eyes with glasses and pink hair, kneeling in front of me and looking at me worried, now that I think about it, this girl is in my class, she was with that group who approached me in the hall. - My god, it looks like they left you ...

I looked up and saw the same meeting and looking at me, balls group, my plan to get away from them seems he had no result.

- What the fuck is that those girls did to you !? - I saw a guy with spiky hair and a crow flying beside him

I just looked at them and I struggle to get up from the floor, the girl who was kneeling approached me and helped me up, not to fall, at least she tried it I removed myself from them and quickly lowered my head .

- Thank you for helping me, but I'm fine ... - Said and out of that hall towards their gazes on my back and when I felt I was away from them said to myself. - And all I wanted was to be alone ...

**Agito POV**

- Rays, but because she ran away from us in the room? - Hear that crow shit while we were going to ask the way to the roof of the school lunch.

- I think she ran away because she was afraid of your horrible face! - Emily said laughing, as well as Yayoi, while Ringo avoided laughing.

- What I find strange is that in the midst of so much heat, it is to wear a jacket. - Buccha said, as he ate.

- Hmm ... What do you think Agito? - You ask me that shit Crow.

- Fuck! Because this fucking shit make me question !? - I yelled at the idiot, while we hear another fucking cry from afar.

- Cry! Why the hell do not you cry !? Hurts not you !? - We look for everyone down the hall and saw a group of girls to laugh and in it lay on the floor that stupid girl in class, she did not react, did not scream or to cry.

- Stop ! What the fuck are you guys doing !? - Hear the idiot screaming crow, those bitch's looked at us when we started running and they fled, and before we get to the foot of them.

We looked down and saw the stupid girl still lying on the ground as if dead, the floor was littered with bleed and she did not react.

**_- Agito, she's ... - Akito asked me in my mind_**

**_- No, this is stupid still alive, it breathes! But fuck it because she did not cry ?!_**

**_-... Maybe she, was so frightened that she did not get the reaction ..._**

Ringo would respond when she knelt in front of that girl.

- Are you okay? - I saw the girl lift her head, looking for Ringo, and that idiot had several injuries in the face. - My god, it looks like they left you ...

She looked at us all, and then look away to the ground, I thought I heard one fuck in her mind.

- What the fuck is that those girls did to you !? - Said the fuck raven, looking scared for her.

That stupid just looked at us and tried to stand alone, Ringo helped him not to fall for her, but she just walked away from her, as if afraid to touch fuck people.

- Thank you for helping me, but I'm fine ... - Told her not looking at us and started to walk away without saying anything more.

- Do you think she'll be okay? - He asked as he looked at the Yayoi stupid girl get away.

- Fuck, no I want to know! - Said already irritated.

_**- Do not say that, Agito! I know you're curious ... - I heard Akito say in my mind in which only said a great fuck and he started laughing. - I hope it fits snugly ...**_

Agito POV off


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Hello readers! ;)

How they are ?, please know that I was very happy to know that they are like the fanfic.

Now I will respond to a review I received.

Kidotakuqueen: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying, I have the notion which I must give many mistakes because, as told before, my English is bad, but hopefully improve as guarantee that I will do my best! :)

Well without further ado, let the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After what happened in that hour of lunch, I returned to the classroom which was still empty and went to my table and put my head on my handbag that was on the table.

Yes, my body hurts like to shit, but I have to endure, I have to be strong... I can not cry, I am no longer a child!

- I have to be strong, until it can be free... - told to me, but then I ended up staying thinking. - ''Free... I'm so stupid, why he continued to believe that one day I will be free?''

That's what I thought, I sighed and looked up and I turned to see the window to my left side, yes, I was looking at that beautiful blue sky, which today had no a single cloud and not knowing why, my thoughts were to stop that group who helped me in the lunch hour, they are very strange, a guy with an eye patch, another boy who had a crow flying near his head, another short and fat guy, which when I got up tried to look under my skirt...

''His luck is that a wear leggings, because of my injured leg'' - I thought I'd rather angry.

There was another boy also fat, but it was huge and embraced a food mountain, I think the only normal people were that blond-haired boy, the girl who helped me stand up and the other two girls in which they do not approached me and besides, the boys did not seem to wear the school uniform!

I sighed again and I ended up thinking aloud.

- Yes, no doubt they are a group of very strange people...

And It was then, I heard the school bell to warn that afternoon classes will start and so my classroom filled.

~~~~ A few hours later ... ~~~~

Classes finally come to an end, I was already out of the classroom, and passed through the corridors to run, wanted to be among the first to get out of school, did not want to meet with my sisters. When I finally managed to get out of school and turn to a corner of a street, stopped running and I ended up sitting on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

- Shit, it hurts so much the body... - I murmured with his eyes closed.

When I finally managed to catch her breath and my body no longer hurt, started to get up, and that's when I realized it was already dark.

- Oh no, my mother will kill me! - already told afraid to go home, but I know that if I come back later, things would get worse.

I sighed and turned to walk, and that's how I heard something in buildings, as if something down while going up towards me...

And when I stopped to see where the sound came, seven people have landed, around me, they had a kind of skates on the feet, but it was very strange, because for me it is very strange to see only skates with two wheels.

- Look what we have here boys... - told one of those guys with a smirk, as well as the other six boys had, which made me tremble with fear. - I think tonight went out on the jackpot...

- It is very short, but who knows, you may be right, boss - I heard another voice talking and I kept shaking and unable to move.

And so it was, out of fear which I began to see everything much slower, one of those guys threw me to the ground and tried to grab my hands, but I did not let him, and gave them hills, until I felt a hill in the stomach and I ended up vomiting blood, surely tomorrow would have a bruise well placed in the stomach, but now my thoughts were not concentrated on it, the truth is that with that hill I felt that everything around me was giving turns, and get to see all the dark until I heard one of the boys scream and an audible fuck being said, then I do not remember anything else.

**Agito POV**

**_- Agito, if you continue like this, we get even late to training, and the Ikki then gets upset..._**

**_- I do not want to know that crow fuking!_ _- I said to Akito which turned out sigh._**

I hopped roof to roof, with my Air Treck, yes I was late shit, why let me sleep fuck.

When finally saw the fuck of our school, I ended up stopping on a roof... It smelled me blood...

I looked down where he was a team of Storm Riders, attacking a girl, looked better and...

_**- Agito! She is...! - I heard the voice of Akito already scared**_

- Fuck! - Say and I ended up going down there.

I took all of these cowardly idiots from top of that stupid and of course there was blood, after all do not call me Fang King, for nothing!

When finished, I turned to see if that stupid breathing, and what was the relief of Akito know she was still alive, unconscious... But alive!

- Shit, after all is true, the idiots are the most difficult to die... - I murmured and heard Akito tells me not to call her stupid.

I got up to go away, but the voice of Akito stopped me.

_**- Agito, you'll even let her here? In this condition?** _- I did not want any stupid and weak girl like her, but still looked at her lying on the floor, unconscious, bleeding ...

- Fuck... - I murmured and went over to her, picked her up in bridal style and out of that street quite furious with myself.

Shit! Since when did I, Agito Wanijima, the Fang King, have pity on someone !?

**Agito POV OFF**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong>**

I hope you like chapter!

And again sorry if there are any errors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Hello! :)

Finally I finished the chapter 4!

I hope you all enjoy!

And as everyone knows, Air Gear is not mine, that is, the characters do not belong to me, the only characters that belong to me are Suzi, the mother and her sisters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Agito POV**

_**-Akito…?**_

_**- Yes, Agito? - answered to me when I called him, while roof jumped the roof, with the stupid in my arms.**_

_**- Why the hell do I yet give thee heard?!**_

_**- Because deep down of this your stubbornness, I know is not just me who care about her or you're going to tell me that you do not notice in her eyes? - He asked me, while my mind stopped when I saw her come in, today, in the classroom, her eyes did not sparkle, as not having life. - I know that you also noticed, Agito, the her brown eyes asked for help…**_

_**-…**_

Yes, I did not respond to Akito, and it was not because I did not know what to say, but rather to see the house crow shit.

Yes, I did not respond to Akito, and it was not because I did not know what to say, but rather to see the house crow shit.

Thus I jumped from the roof of the house to the ground, even to the front door, opened only with a kick, catching the attention of Rika, who left the kitchen, along with Ringo.

- Agito! How many times I got to tell you... Who's that girl? - Rika said she looked at me and the stupid girl.

- Agito, I thought you'd gone to training and what are you doing with our new colleague in arms? And most importantly... What happened to her? - I looked at the Thorn Queen, who looked worried.

- Fuck! You two ask many questions! - I shouted angry

- Come in, now! And lies down this girl on the sofa I'll take care of her injuries!

I did what Rika said and entered and put the girl the sofa and leave the room, leaving the woman inside healing the wounds of the girl.

- Agito ... - I looked at Ringo and she looked at me seriously. - What happened to her?

- Fuck, I'm not in the mood to tell you! - And I ended up changing the eye patch, and left the Akito deal with the rest.

**Agito POV OFF**

**Narrator ON**

- Agito? - Spoke high Akito, but eventually did not respond Agito making him sigh. - Ringo Sorry, but Agito is too worried about her… - Said the Akito, in which he heard the Agito say fuck.

- The Agito? Worried? - He asked Ringo surprise, what Akito just nodded.

- When we found to be attacked by a team of Storm Riders, we thought she was dead.

The conversation eventually finished when Rika left the room, a little pale and in shock.

- Rika, is everything okay? How is she? - He asked Ringo worried.

- She's fine, she just needs to sleep, trying hard not to strive and to eat... - Rika saw how Ringo and Akito looked confused and sighed. - It you had not only new wounds, but it also had old wounds, I think is not the first time she is attacked by someone, which was also noticed that it is too skinny, like you do not eat the years…

- Rika, do you think...

- Yes... - I told Rika, interrupting the Ringo - I'm sure she has at home someone her barely addresses

- Should we call the police? - Asked the Akito, worried, while Rika, just shook his head.

- No, at least not for now ... - She said, as she entered the room, together with Ringo and Akito, and they ended up watching the Suzi, who was sleeping on the sofa. - Let's letting her has a rest in guest room. Akito, can you take her?

- Yes! - He said, as he approached the Suzi, and took the bridal style without any problems and took her to the guest room.

He entered the room slowly and walked over to the bed, lay in bed Suzi and then covered his it with a blanket, and as entered slowly, he left the room, but before that he turned to see if she was okay and then smiled.

- Now you're safe...

And left the room leaving the Suzi sleep.

**Narrator OFF**

_***The next day***_

How strange, I thought when I returned to wake up would be cold, being on the street, but the truth is that I am very warm, as if protected.

I opened my eyes and what I saw was a ceiling, I looked around trying to remember something that was familiar to me, but nothing.

I wonder where I am.

When I tried to get out of bed, I gave up on the first try, my body hurts her, as if I had been run over up twice.

So said an audible '' Shit '' I heard the bedroom door where I am to be opened, and what was the surprise that I picked up, to see the girl with glasses that helped me in school, in front of me and when she saw I was awake, she smiled at me.

- Good, finally you wake up! We were starting to get worried about you!

- Who are you? - I asked a little nervous and scared and I think she noticed.

- Do not worry, you're safe now! In again not present ourselves, but my name is Ringo Noyamano and you are?

- My name is Suzi... Just Suzi... - I told and she looked a little confused, I think she thought it strange that I did not say my last name, but I cannot, because I hate my name from start to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I apologize if the chapter has many mistakes, but I hope you like it anyway!


End file.
